Amnesiac
by Cruza
Summary: Amnesia isn't all that fun...unless Quest has your back. Another installment to the Quest Mini-Series.


**Author's Note:** Another story based on another prompt presented to me by Tenxtena. This one's was: Amnesia.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was a beautiful day out. The air was warm, but not too warm, and a light breeze every now and then made it very pleasant to be outside. The azure sky had few clouds in it and the birds were singing. However, it was a very different story inside the hospital in the middle of all this. Stirring from his sleep in one of the rooms was a rather tall Asian with purple-dyed hair - Ryan Feng. His dark eyes fluttered open, nearly shutting again due to the intensity of the bright white of the room he was in. Nonetheless, his eyes adjusted to the room as he tried to get his bearings straight. Immaculate white walls stared back at him, a TV situated on a shelf over in the corner. There was a window on the far wall with its curtains drawn back to let light pour into his room. The table next to the bed he was currently reclining on had a vase of flowers with a 'Get Well Soon' card in front of it. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he found himself totally at a loss. From the room he guessed he was in a hospital, but why he was in such a place was totally beyond him.

The door opening interrupted his train of thoughts as he looked over. In walked a young, Caucasian girl with blond spiky hair. Feng found himself staring at her hair. It was just so...strange to him. The girl looked a little preoccupied in her thoughts so it took her a while to actually say anything when she looked over at Feng's bed and found him staring back at her.

"Feng, baby!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air as she rushed over. "You're awake! You're finally awake!" She wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a bone-crushing hug. To say he was taken aback would be an understatement, and he was well over confused by now. He patted her back, softly, for a few minutes but after a while he started becoming a little uncomfortable.

"Uhm...can you let me go now? I'm having a little trouble breathing...," he said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, baby," she said, letting go of him and pulling up a chair to sit by his bed. She looked absolutely ecstatic to see him. But as to why was something he didn't know. "Oh, Feng," she began, catching his attention again, "You had us all worried. Everyone was starting to get all stressed out when you didn't wake up the first day. Oh, but everything's gonna be all right now. I can't wait to tell them the good news."

Feng watched her closely because, quite frankly, he had no idea what she was talking about. Hell, on that note, he had no idea who was talking to him in the first place. He seemed to zone out for a little bit, but he was brought back to reality when her hand touched his. He looked into her blue eyes, noticing the concern held within them.

"Baby, are you feeling okay?" she asked, her voice carrying the same emotion her eyes did.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm feeling okay," he replied, shifting a little on the bed. His eyes darted from her hand on his to her face before he added, "And...could you not call me 'baby?' It's...a little awkward..."

The girl looked surprised. "Since when?!" she half-exclaimed, half-asked. Now she looked as confused as he felt. He looked her in the eye and, for some reason, she could tell something was off. "Feng, what's wrong?" she asked seriously, the initial surprise she got subsiding.

Feng twiddled his thumbs a little, since she had taken her hand away from his after he said what he said. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Feng," the girl said again, an edge in her voice. It was clear to him that she wanted answers and his silence was making her anxious.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her square in the eye and said, "And...why do you keep calling me 'Fang?'"

She looked dumbfounded. "Feng?" she repeated, "That's your name. Feng. Like, Ryan Feng."

"Fang... You mean like...Fang?" he asked, bringing both hands to his mouth and putting his index fingers at the corners of his mouth, pointing down.

The girl deadpanned. She stared at him blankly for a few moments before shaking her head, "What? What in the world are you doing? What? No, not like teeth fang. But Feng. F-E-N-G. Feng."

"Ohhh," he said, with a nod. He then looked at her and asked, without missing a beat, "And you are...?"

The girl's blue eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head, which would not really be good for her. "What?" she asked, sounding really offended by now, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is...," Feng began, looking at her, "I have no idea who you are."

* * *

The elevator dinged as it stopped on the fifth floor and out came four Asians - two girls and two guys - all wearing purple. The first girl, clad in deep violet pants, shifted the bouquet of flowers she was carrying. The boy nearest her, wearing a purple buffalo scarf, swiftly snatched the flowers from her and made a face by sucking in the inside of his cheeks. The girl was quick to punch him on his upper arm.

"Dominic, stop teasing Kristina," the other boy said, his English accent evident. He wore a purple studded belt and sported a strange haircut. The second girl, with a purple bow in her hair, was carrying a rather large bag filled with freshly cooked food - mostly Filipino delicacies. She made a gesture for the group to follow her as she began to navigate down the hospital halls to their destination. It wasn't that far and the group was able to pick out the room they were heading for since a familiar blond was standing outside, talking to a doctor. The doctor left shortly, leaving her with a distressed look on her face. Sensing something wrong, the two girls immediately brisk-walked to her side.

"Nette?" Kristina called to her, once they were within ear-shot of each other, "Annette, what's wrong?" She put a reassuring hand to one of her shoulders.

Annette looked at Kristina and to her other friend, Eriol, who was coming up behind her. "I'm so glad you guys are here," she said, a sad smile on her face.

"What did the doctor say?" Eriol asked, her eyes darting from Annette to the distant, retreating back of the doctor down the hall.

Annette waited until the two boys - D-Trix and Hok - were there before telling them what the doctor said, "Well, Feng's going to be fine. He woke up this morning and is expected to make a full recovery." She paused to take int he relieved looks on all of their faces.

"Then why the long face?" D-Trix asked, grinning, "Let's get in there and show him how much we care!" He was stopped only by Annette shaking her head.

"There's more," she continued, "When I went in to see him this morning, he had no idea who I was. Heck, he couldn't even figure out that his name was Feng! So, the doctor came in and after a while he figured out that Feng has amnesia thanks to the head trauma he sustained. He doesn't remember anything..."

"You're...you're joking, right?" Dominic said, in disbelief, "Feng? Amnesia? What?"

"Oh...Annette," Kristina went to her friend, enveloping her in a comforting hug.

"I don't...I don't believe it," Hok muttered, staring at the closed door.

Eriol, on the other hand, went straight at the door and opened it carefully. She entered, four pairs of eyes watching her as she went in to confirm what she had heard. She scanned the room, for some unknown reason. It wasn't like there were any hidden ninja just lying in wait to scare her as she went in. There was just Feng, sitting on his bed, looking at the door with a curious look on his face.

"Hey Feng," Eriol greeted, a smile on her face. She set her bag down on the chair, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking," he answered, slowly as if unsure how to reply. Eriol merely nodded, turning her head toward the door when she heard the others shuffle in. She turned back to Feng, who now wore a confused expression on his face because now there were quite a few people in his room.

"Kristina, Dominic, Hok, and I came down here because we wanted to visit you," Eriol clarified for him. She could sense her hopes of the doctor's diagnosis being false quietly shattering as she watched him nod mechanically, showing no signs of recognition.

"Well, that's nice of you guys," he said with a smile. None of the names said rung any bells. And it was painfully obvious.

"Hey, Feng...hey Feng...," Dominic said, giving the purple haired dancer a hesitant smile as he approached the bed, "It's me. It's your boy, D-Trix. Here..." The normally rowdy dancer pointed to himself and stared at his friend, hoping that somewhere in there Feng would recognize him.

But, the Taiwanese just blinked at him with a blank stare on his face. D-Trix could feel his heart sink. Feng didn't recognize him. And that look he got...Feng didn't even know who he was. Defeated, he turned around, shoulders slumped, and practically retreated to Stina for comfort. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, totally lost. And Kristina wrapped her arms around his waist, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to try and ease the pain he felt inside.

Eriol now stood beside Hok, his arm around her shoulders as she had her arms around herself. Eriol's gaze was on Dominic and Stina, as the man looked like he was about to cry. She felt something tug at her heart as she turned away from the sight and closed her eyes, leaning her head on Hok. He, on the other hand, could not stop staring at Feng. The Taiwanese looked so lost in a room full of those who earnestly cared for him. And when the Japanese had made eye contact with his friend, the latter blinked and looked away without a second thought.

* * *

Feng was released from the hospital the next day. The doctors said that, beside the memory loss, the man was physically fit and healthy. There was no reason to keep him all cooped up in his room. As for the topic of amnesia...

"It really depends on him," the doctor told Annette when she went to pick him up that afternoon, "It could take days, months, even years. Worst case scenario is that he never regains his memory, but I don't see that happening. There was no serious head trauma."

However, Annette wasn't really paying attention to him anymore. She looked over at Feng, a worried expression on her face. Feng, on the other hand, was quietly staring out the window, totally oblivious. She looked back at the doctor when he had finished talking.

"Well, thank you very much Doctor," she said, forcing a smile.

"It's not a problem," he replied, "If anything else happens, please do not hesitate to bring him back here."

Annette nodded, "All right. Thank you. Bye."

The doctor nodded back and watched as Annette went over to Feng and linked arms with him, to lead him out of the hospital and to her car.

"Whoa...," Feng said, upon seeing the Mustang, "Nice ride."

"Thanks," Annette replied, a genuine smile on her face this time. Even with amnesia, Feng seemed to know what to say to brighten her day even just a tiny bit. Anyway, after Feng was situated in the passenger's seat and Annette had taken the wheel she said, "By the way, a couple friends wanted to hang out with us after you got out of the hospital. So, we're heading to the Quest Learning Center. That okay with you?"

Feng, who was staring out the window and watching the blur of cars and buildings pass by, snapped his head toward her and said, "Uhhh...yeah I guess that's fine. But why a learning center?"

Annette could feel a small pang of sadness hit her. "Because," she said, trying to keep her emotions from spilling over into her voice, "That's where we all used to hang out. You, me, and all our friends of Quest Crew."

" 'Quest Crew?' " Feng repeated, a hint of laughter in his voice, "Who or what is that?"

Annette shook her head, "You'll see when we get there."

Feng accepted her answer and occupied himself with watching the scenery outside fly by him. About an hour later, Annette pulled up into the parking lot of the one and only Quest Learning Center. As they climbed out of her car, Annette watched as Feng studied the building from bottom to top.

"Ready to go inside?" Annette asked, taking his arm again.

"Sure," he shrugged, letting her lead him through the doors and down the hall. It would have been pleasant if the halls hadn't echoed the loud and obnoxious voices and laughter coming from one of the rooms. And the worst part was that Annette was leading him right to it. As the two of them walked through the door, the entire room went silent - all the attention focused on them.

After a minute, the entire room cheered, "Feng! You're back!" The people in the room surged toward him (minus four of them) and Feng had to take a step back because, quite frankly, it was a little scary to watch that many Asians run at you. He took a good, long look at the group as a whole.

Taking in a deep breath, he finally spoke, "Okay...who the heck are you guys? And...why are you all purple?"

The group went silent with shock. "See? I told you guys we weren't playin'," D-Trix said, standing off to the side with Kristina. Next to them were Eriol and Hok, the latter looking very distant as he stared off into nothing. A round of re-introductions ensued, with Feng smiling and saying how nice it was to see each one of them. By the end of it, Lydia was clutching Patrick for support as she tried not to cry or sob or anything along those line. Each of the boys looked rather lost as well. Only Feng was oblivious to their pain.

"So," Ryan cleared his throat, looking around the room, "Now that intros are over, why don't we wheel in the TV? We can play video games. I brought Street Fighter IV so we can all have a tournament, not that any of you guys will win anyway..."

"Hey, hey," Victor called, sounding a little offended, "I let you win that last time we played. Don't think you can win this time around because now there are a lot of us just waiting to take your ass down. Right guys?"

"Yeah!" the boys responded, putting their 'game' faces on. Well, except for Feng. He just smiled at their enthusiasm. Which was, to be honest, a little creepy for them.

"He's got one heck of a creeper smile," Eriol whispered to Kristina, who merely nodded in agreement.

Soon enough, the TV was wheeled in, the game station was hooked up, and the Street Fighter IV tournament began. But, after a few rounds, it turned into a 'Who Can Beat Ryanimay First and Get the Bragging Rights' tournament. That honor was given to Feng who, on his first try, managed to beat his spiky-haired Filipino friend. However, while everyone was celebrating Feng's apparent memory to kick people's butts at Street Fighter, Steve stood off to the side quietly watching. He had the expression of one deep in thought and Eriol noticed.

"Either you're trying to come up with a bullet-proof plan to beat both Ryan and Feng at Street Fighter, or you've got something else on your mind," she said, sliding to his side unnoticed.

Steve sighed, "I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"Feng...."

"Well that much is a big, fat, 'duh.'"

Steve turned to see the unamused expression on his friend's face. "No...that's not what I meant," he said, shaking his head, "I was trying to think of a way to help him."

"Well, did you come up with one?"

"See...I was thinking. The reason Feng got sent to the hospital was because he slipped and hit his head on the floor while doing a trick during practice..."

Eriol nodded, encouraging the martial artist to continue.

"And I was just thinking...if we can somehow duplicate that - the hitting his head part I mean... Maybe...maybe it'll trigger something in his brain and bring him back to normal." He looked over at her, a bright grin full of hope on his face. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that it's stupid and risky - not to mention crazy and insane," she replied bluntly. However, she quickly added with a mischievous grin, before Steve's confidence could shrink into nothingness, "It just might work. Let's do it."

Thinking quickly, Eriol devised a plan to isolate Feng while keeping the rest of the group preoccupied.

"Hey, guys," Eriol called, catching their attention, "Steve and I are gonna go and grab some sodas. We were thinking about bringing Feng along; something might jog his memory."

The group agreed without a second thought. Annette, Victor, and Brian practically shoved the tall Taiwanese out the door and down the hall after Steve and Eriol, both of whom were laughing at their antics.

"Sorry, Feng," Steve said, looking up at his tall friend as he followed behind him and Eriol, "I guess they're just a little excited."

Feng nodded, "Yeah. I get the impression they all get a little excited easily."

Eriol laughed at the unintentional joke he cracked, "Nice."

Anyway, the trio each grabbed an arm load of 2 liter bottles to carry back to the dance room they had temporarily converted into a game room. Okay, not really. Feng, being considerably taller than the other two Asians and feeling like he had to repay his friends for everything they had done for him that day, had the most soda bottles in his arms. Steve had a couple less than he did and Eriol carried the least, having one 2 liter bottle and one 12-pack of soda cans. They made their way back to the room, Feng in the lead so he could put his cargo down first. Steve and Eriol trailed behind him. As they approached the room, the two gave each other a look before opening the 12-pack and taking one can out. With expert aim, Eriol put the can on the floor and rolled it at Feng's feet. Feng was just walking through the door when the can found its target. He stepped on the can and lost his balance. In his effort to find the floor again, he kicked the can to his other foot causing him to step on it for a second time. This time, he went down. Hard. And the fact that he had so many bottles didn't help much either. Not only did the tall dancer hit his head on the floor, but one of the stray bottles he had launched into the air hit his head on its way down. The rest of the bottles were strewn about the room, some open and leaking its sticky contents onto the dance floor.

"Oh my gosh! Feng!" Annette shrieked, quickly dashing toward the fallen dancer. Kneeling nearby was Steve, whose intense gaze was on the normally stoic face of the taller Asian. His demeanor gave nothing away as the rest of Quest rushed over. Eriol, who was standing by the wall silently watching the whole scene unfold before her, calmly reached into her pocket to retrieve her cellphone to call for an ambulance. After a few panicky and chaotic minutes, Steve got up and walked toward his friend - the two of them observing the others.

"I hope your plan works, Steve...," Eriol whispered to the martial artist.

"I hope so too," he replied quietly as the loud voices of the others drowned them out.

* * *

Back at the hospital, all of Quest was inside Feng's room - crowded around the bed. Annette was seated at the chair right next to him, holding his right hand. Behind her, Kristina had her hands on her shoulders. Next to Kristina was Dominic, who looked so nervous that he almost began to bite his fingernails. Almost. Brian and Hok were both standing by the window, looking out of it. Patrick had Lydia in a supportive embrace in a corner of the room, next to Andy and Aris. Steve was closest to the door, looking down at his feet. Eriol was outside, talking to the doctor since she was the only one most qualified to speak with the doctor about Feng's medical condition.

After a few moments of tense silence, the door opened and Eriol came in, not looking very satisfied.

"What did the doctor say?" Steve quickly asked as Eriol closed the door behind her.

She shook her head, "I swear, how some of these quacks got their license is beyond me."

"So...that's a bad thing...?" Victor ventured a guess.

Eriol shrugged, "Take it any way you see it. Anyway, what I did get was that Feng is gonna be fine. No concussions - that's a good start. Maybe a slight headache upon waking up, but that's it."

"How long until he wakes up?" Annette asked her friend, anxiously.

"I'm looking at either later on today or tom - or right now."

As the Filipina was talking, she noticed Feng exhibiting signs of regaining consciousness. Everyone quickly turned their attention on the purple-haired dancer as his eyes fluttered open. Blinking a few times, Feng groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He then went silent as he noticed everyone around the room.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why the heck are you all looking at me like you've just seen a ghost?"

"Feng?" Annette asked, a little timidly.

He looked over at her and smiled, "Annette, baby." He lifted a hand and stroked her cheek. She squealed in joy.

"Feng! You're back! You're back! I'm so happy!" she engulfed him in a hug, causing him to fall back slightly before catching himself and supporting both of their weights.

"I'm back?" he repeated as Annette finally let him go, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You lost your memory," Hok said, finally stepping forward and looking a little more livelier, "And you gave us all quite a shock."

"Yeah!" Steve added, excited, "Hitting your head caused you lose your memories. It was amazing that hitting your head again helped you regain them. But getting you to do it a second time was kinda tricky..."

There was a few seconds of silence before the entire room erupted with the same question, "WHAT?!"

"Nice going," Eriol grumbled, ruffling the martial artist's hair, "It's exactly as Steve said. He thought that if Feng hit his head again, that little jolt would trigger something in his brain and cause him to regain all his memories."

"How does that work?" Annette asked.

"I dunno," Eriol answered for Steve and herself, pulling out a small presentation binder from, seemingly, out of nowhere. "From all of my calculations," she continued, opening the binder and showing its contents to everyone in the room, "The numbers don't add up, so the results make absolutely no sense." In the binder were papers covered in math formulas, computations, numbers and symbols that made no sense to anyone but the person who wrote them in the first place.

"And...when exactly did you work this all out?" Stina asked, confusion written all over her face.

"When you guys weren't looking, of course," Eriol answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, closing the binder and putting it down, "But that really isn't important right now." She looked over at Feng and grinned.

"What matters is that we have our Feng back," Annette finished, hugging Feng around the neck.

He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "I'm sorry I made you worry, baby. I love you."

"I love you too... Oh yeah, and does this mean I get to call you 'baby' again?"

"....since when couldn't you?"


End file.
